1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, operators use an adapter or a patch panel to couple an electric device to another electric device for signal transmission therebetween. If one of the input or output terminals (which are arranged to connect to the devices) of the patch panel becomes inoperable, the signal transmission will be stopped.
What is needed is a patch panel with standby terminals to maintain signal transmission when one or more of the terminals connected to the devices become inoperable.